Damage
by SlayGal27
Summary: After Yes Men, Skye walks in on Ward and sees the damage Lorelei left behind. Skyeward.
1. Chapter 1

**First Agents of Shield Fanfic, actually quite excited, and would definitely like some feedback. Sooo... reviews. Reviews are very welcome, tell me if you love it, if you hate it, if you want me to continue with it... anything. Your wish is my command dear reader.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to Joss Whedon, king of vampires, musicals, and Marvel.**

"Ward! C'mon get out of there, you're taking forever."

Skye was met by silence at the other side of the door. She'd been let out not an hour ago and was looking forward to a shower without someone standing by outside in case she fell. Moments of privacy were fewer and further between after being shot. 5 minutes would be fantastic, if only Ward would get out of the bathroom. "Ward! Hurry up!" More silence.

"Grant Elliot Ward, if you get out of there this instant I'll break this door down, I swear."

When her words were followed by more silence, prompting Skye's fist to bang against the door at unnatural speeds, trying to convince her lagging S.O to Get Out Of There Right Now, Please And Thank You.

She sighed and leaned her head against the door. Suddenly, she didn't care if Ward was ever dropping the biggest doozer he ever experienced, she needed that shower. Skye reached over to the keypad and over-rid the mechanical lock. Why have the skills if you couldn't use them?

The door slid open with a smooth, sigh like sound, and the hacker slammed her hands over her eyes, almost yelling, "I'm not looking!" as she scooted into the bathroom, though she had to be honest, she almost couldn't resist a peak. Almost. Nope, never mind, she peaked. But that's what surprised her. Ward was standing in front of the mirror, gauze and tape sitting uselessly in his hands, staring at his own chest.

If it were any other situation, Skye would tease him for this, but this wasn't a normal situation. Crescent moon marks trail up and down his back and front, slashed through by rough trails still leaking red, made, obviously, by someone's nails. Someone like…

"Lorelei," Skye breathed, "She did this to you?" Ward doesn't speak. He simply bows his head in shame and Skye knows. And Skye is angry. Not at Ward, but at the evil temptress who put him like this.

She traces the marks lightly with the pad of her finger, ignoring the gentle shudder that passes his form at her touch.

She takes the gauze and antiseptic to the marks on his back, sealing each one shut, then moved on to his front. When she's done, he comes back a bit.

"Thank you," he says, quiet in that Wardly way of his.

"What are friends for, if not bandaging you up after a sex assault?"

"Not just this. Thank you for… not dying."

He presses a kiss to her forehead, and Skye allows a tiny smile to engrave her face. Ward isn't usually affectionate, she knows that, but maybe he could be, when he tried. He smiles at her, then retreats to his bunk. Skye sighs. Maybe a cold shower would be the better way to go.

**Bad? Good? Let me know. Love hearing your thoughts my lovelies, reviews are candy, and constructive criticism is my very best friend.**

**Thanks loves!**

**SlayGal**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I know it's been almost two weeks since I got started with this, but a lot of people have asked me to continue with this, so here I am. Off-topic, did anyone see Divergent? It was good, but they did it so out of order from the book, it was kinda depressing. I mean really. They kiss before she goes to see Caleb in the book. Get it right! I loved the music though, and I liked how they portrayed Al. But Uriah! Uriah wasn't there! And neither was Lynn or Marlene. Am I the only one totally psyched for the Insurgent movie though? First though, I need to get my hands on copy of Alleigent. No spoilers, please! Anyway, Divergent fangirling over, let's get down to business.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to the great Joss Whedon, king of Marvel Comics. Well not really. But most of the movies.**

It's a few days later, when they're training, when she notices something different about him. He'd never been overly tanned, but now his skin has taken on a dull gray trace. His movements are slower, and his punches jerkier, less volatile. He lacks his usual strength that makes him so Ward-y. Then, one dreaded morning, he's the one late to training. It doesn't help to ease her mind that he looks almost worse than he was when he had been holding the Berserker Staff. It definitely doesn't help when he snaps at her for standing around, looking at him.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"What's yours?"

Ward scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You've been acting weird, and no offense, you look like crap."

"Gee, thanks."

He heads over to the punching bag in a huff, ignoring the hackers words, but Skye is nothing if not persistent.

"Ward I'm serious. You should get Simmons to look at you."

"Skye, I'm fine."

"Ward, please-"

"I said I'm fine, now would you shut up?"

The silence that permeates the air is poisoned.

"I didn't mean that."

"I'm gonna go."

"Skye, wait-"

"It's not your fault I just… I think we both need to cool off a little bit."

Her footsteps are light on the stairs, but to him, they pound against his skull. He swings meagerly at the punching bag again, and sits heavily on a crate. The odor of sweat is heady and thick, doing nothing to help the dull ache pushing against his forehead. He massages his temples gently, and thinks. He knows that Skye was only trying to help. He knew his reaction had been out of line. He knew Skye was probably hurting right now, and he knew he should go confront her about it, and he knew he should apologize. But he didn't.

_Coward._

The voices in his head did nothing to help.

She's in her van when he goes after her. He can hear the keys of her laptop clicking away and the music coming from her earbuds. He knocks three times, then opens the door.

He's not exactly sure what he expected. Maybe to see her hacking into his most secure files, or maybe to see her sobbing. He knows what he didn't expect though. What he didn't want.

Skye was always a pinnacle of emotion, and personality, and bright bubbly feelings that made you smile. Sitting in from of him was someone else. Her jaw was set, her eyes glazed over and staring blankly at the screen. The corner of her eye is tearstained, and the usual warmth in her cheeks is lost in the florescent glow of her laptop.

"Skye?"

Her head snaps to attention.

"Yes Ward?"

"A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, you look like you've been…"

He gestures to her face. She quickly wipes it away.

"I'm fine Ward."

"No, you're not. Look, about what I said…"

"It's over now. In the past. It doesn't… I dunno, affect me anymore."

_She's lying, _the voices say, _She doesn't trust you if she's lying. And doesn't that make you _mad?

It does, he realizes, it makes hot, red anger boil up in the pit of his stomach. It makes demons pull at his brains, cackling and swishing. It makes his fist reach out and clock the doorframe of the car. It makes Skye's eyes shoot up, alight with wariness.

"Ward…"

"Stop LYING!"

Another punch to the vehicle.

"If you have a problem Skye, tell me! But no, you have to go and ignore it, because that's what you do. You let it all roll off your back. 'Oh, it's no big deal. It doesn't affect anyone else, I'll just let it go!' For once, for _once, _don't let this roll off your back Skye! So tell me your issue-"

"You! You're my issue! You're always so stubborn about everything. You won't let us help you. Why not?"

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!"

He's breathing heavily now, flashes of rage shooting through his eyes, darkening them.

"Ward…"

"What? What do you want me to do? I don't curl into a ball and run! That's not who I am!"

"_Ward_…"

"And if you make another smartass comment about running while being curled up in a ball, I swear Skye-"

"WARD!"

"WHAT?!"

"CALM DOWN!"

He catches his breath, focusing on the air filling his lungs and streaming out through his nose.

"Lift up your shirt," she says quietly.

His mind blanks, and it must show, seeing as she rolls her eyes and remarks, "Not like that you dirty minded child."

"Why?"

"I need to see something."

He complies. His energy is gone. It was taken by the rage.

His bandages had been changed that morning, but by now, the scratch marks and crescent moons should have faded. The ones that aren't covered seem to be leaking, preformed scabs ripped apart by strain. Dreading what's beneath, she lifts the bandage.

The marks are tinged green and sickly. The scabbing that has formed is grey and oozing. It looks like he was slashed by an animals' claws rather than an Asgardian sorceress, though, she wonders if there's a difference.

"How..?"

"I'm not sure."

"This is why you didn't want to go to Simmons."

"What happened was my own fault. I didn't want to burden her because of my mistake."

"It wasn't your fault Ward. You weren't in your right mind."

"I was. The spell… it didn't matter. I had my wits about me, I should've known…"

"Known what? She'd leave poison scratch marks? How could you've?"

"I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I should've… resisted."

"Ward, c'mon. You and I both know that this isn't your fault. It was a mission. You followed orders, these were the consequences. That doesn't make what she did okay, because you think your head was clear. It doesn't put you at any fault."

"I could say the same thing to you. How's your stomach feeling Rookie?"

"I'm fine."

She's standing in front of him, her fingers still tracing the scarring he's sure to have. He lets his hands slip forward, under hers, onto her cloth covered stomach. Her breath catches in her throat, and he notices that with just how close they are to each other, they're practically breathing the same air. His hand finds one of hers, and he raises it to his mouth, pressing his lips against her knuckles in a tender way he wasn't altogether aware he possessed.

"Are you gonna let Simmons check you out?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Ward, please."

He lets his lips press back to her knuckles for a moment.

"Okay."

**Kay, so I'm not sure if that sucked or not. I felt like the ending was pretty solid, but, as always, feedback is appreciated. I'm not sure if I'll do a few more chapters, or I'll make a series of interconnected Skyeward One-shots. Let me know what you would like. Complete Story-arc, or just little bits of fluff?**

**Let me know**

**SlayGal**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm gonna try to update once, maybe twice a week. I watched the new episode, and I'm not actually emotionally stable at the moment, so, there's that. If anyone else wants to share theories or cry together, review, PM, anything. My shoulder is free.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Ward would not even have a chance at being HYDRA.

He's hooked up to the machines again. Skye watches him. He looks so small for someone so big, all hunched over like that. His scratches are obvious and red against his slightly gray skin. His cinnamon eyes sweep the room and land on her. His jaw is resolute; his face doesn't betray the merest dash of emotion. He acts like the soldier he was trained as, but there's a whisper of fear whenever his mask of stoicism wavers, and it only wavers when he looks at her. She's not quite sure how to handle this. Instead, she listens to Simmons' scientific chatter.

"Well, your vitals seem alright, save the racing heart of course, but that can be marked down to adrenaline. The thing is, the signs you're currently displaying are quite a bit like those you showed after you held the Berserker Staff. Blood pressure and heart rate, higher than usual, and your brain is releasing an excess amount of epinephrine."

"In English?"

"Anger, Agent Ward."

"Oh."

"Yes, quite. I believe that something in Lorelei's DNA relapsed the effects of the Berserker Staff. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure, you should calm down. Try a relaxing activity, perhaps, or maybe get some sleep-"

She was cut off by Ward slamming his fist into the table.

"I don't need to relax, Simmons, I need to work this off!"

"Agent Ward! I will not be spoken to that way in my lab, or anywhere else for the matter. May I remind you about the last time you held Staff? You were restless for weeks on end, trying to 'work it off', and if I'm remembering correctly, I gave the same suggestion then as I am giving you know. You look terrible, and it's quite obvious you haven't taken a shower in days. So go, wash up, and go to bed. You never know where a fair amount of sleep will get you, and my current hopes are that it will get you out of this state. Now go!"

She pointed at the door to the labs, and Ward followed her orders, throwing his shirt on in the process. He swings petulantly at the leather punching bag, sending it spinning. Jemma sighs and sends a glance Skye's way, not missed by the latter.

"I'll go talk to him."

It's her turn to find him, and he's in his bunk, where she thought he'd be, but he isn't resting. He's sitting on the bed, hands threaded through his own hair, like he's trying to tear it out.

"I thought Simmons said to try and sleep."

"Can't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

He nods in reply, and she moves to sit beside him on the bed.

"Is it your brothers again?"

"No," he mutters.

"But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong."

The words come out in a growl, but she doesn't back away.

"You'd better go," he tells her.

"Ward, I know it's not a good time, but I am here or you, I-"

"Don't do that!"

His hands finally release his hair, leaving it stuck up in all directions, and his eyes flash something fanatic.

"Don't you get it Skye? I'm slipping. I'm going absolutely crazy, and why? Because I wasn't strong enough to resist whatever mind game she was playing with me."

"Ward, you know that's not true-"

He shoots up and begins pacing.

"It is though! And now, the rage is back, and I don't even see my brothers anymore. They aren't what I have nightmares about."

"Then what is it? I can help you Grant, if you just tell me-"

"It's you!"

He deflates instantly, shoulders sagging, and he falls back to the bed, hands returning to his hair.

"Every time I fall asleep, it's you. You're in that tube and there's nothing I can do but-"

She places a hand on his arm, and he focuses on that, her hand, an anchor.

"I can't help. I can't move. And you just lay there, and you're dying, and there isn't a thing…"

He draws a long, shaking breath.

"I should've been there with you Skye. I should've protected you. I don't dream about my brothers as much anymore. I dream about you. You're back in that cellar, and it isn't Quinn shooting you."

A ripple of understanding flashes across her face. She knows what that's like, to feel guilty for something you haven't got a lick of control over.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

She stands to go, but he reaches out and catches her wrist.

"Ward?"

He releases her. She stays a moment longer, looking at him, before finally drifting back to her own bunk. She knows he'll talk when he's ready.

Only when she's out of earshot does he whisper, "Please don't leave me."

I know it's been awhile since I've last updated. I'm sorry guys, I really am. I think I portrayed Ward's more vulnerable side okay, but I'm not completely sure, so… review? I hope that you haven't lost interest though. Better things are coming soon, I promise. This will probably turn into a multichapter, and I have a pretty good idea of what will happen next. However, I still have room for idea's, so if you want to see something happen in this story, review, PM me, whatever you want. I like to hear your ideas.

See ya!

SlayGal


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww Chapter! Yay! I really love the feedback I've gotton for this story. Keep them reviews coming friends! Thank you all so incredibly much, you're all amazing. Sorry for last chapter, there was a processing screw up there somewhere, sooooo….. If you haven't reread the fixed version yet, please do that. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately not. But if I were a TV show writer, I would probably torture you all too, so probably better I just stick to this website.**

**Without Further ado!**

_ It's cold, dark musty. It's exactly the way his mind remembers it. He holds a pistol, gripped carefully in his right hand, and she stands in front of him. The barrel is pointed at her stomach, and his finger tightens around the trigger. Every part of him, every fiber of his being is telling him to turn the gun away from her. To pull his finger off the trigger. His body doesn't listen to him. She stares at him with her x-ray eyes. Seeing through him, but never understanding. Scared. Wary. She knows what's coming, what he can't stop himself from doing. He wants to speak, wants to tell her that this isn't what he wants, but he's frozen. He needs to get out of here, he needs to wake up, but the recesses of his mind don't release him until he's completed the task at hand. There's a bang, and a flash of crimson appears across her blouse. He reaches forward to catch her, and another bullet lodges itself in her stomach. There are salted streaks down both their faces, and she breathes. She doesn't breathe again. He screams. It tears out of his throat, a sound that can't be human. It's to raw, to guttural. It isn't. He's not human anymore, he's a monster, he's done this to her. It's his fault, his fault, his-_

"Grant!"

His eyes shoot open. She sits in front of him on the bed.

"Skye," he sighs in relief. Then suddenly she's in his arms, though he doesn't remember pulling her there.

"Thank God," he says, "Thank God."

"Ward, are you okay?"

She's only inches away from him, but he isn't brave enough to close the gap between them.

"Nightmare?" She asks, and he nods.

"Budge up then."

She wriggles her way under the covers.

"Skye?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fighting the nightmares away. You said they were sometimes of me getting shot, yes? So this way, when you wake up, you'll see that I'm fine. Okay?"

He's not exactly sure how to respond to that, except to join her beneath the blankets.

"It's okay you know."

"What is?"

"The nightmares. I have them sometimes too."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Maybe in the morning."

It's silent after that. Her breathing evens out, and he can tell she's fallen asleep. Soon enough, his eyelids fall over on themselves, rest claiming his mind. There aren't any more nightmares that night.

When he wakes up, she's still there. Sometime in the night, she wedged herself under his arm, resting her head in his chest. Her ear is right above his heart, and he knows, that had she been conscious, she'd tease him endlessly about how it was pounding. Instead she sleeps on. Her breathing is comfort, and he listens to the soft sound that reassures him that she's alive, and well, and with him. On a whim, he leans down and kisses the top of her head, before settling himself back to sleep. Had he only stayed awake a moment longer, he would have seen his rookie blink her eyes open, and smile.

**Yay or Nay? I know the whole falling asleep together is kinda cliché, but it's the best cliché there is, sooo…. Deal. I thought it was okay. Review or PM your thoughts to me. Thank you very much, have an awesome day.**

**Love yall**

**SlayGal**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soo.. That last episode. Anyone else have their heart shoved down their throat by Ward? I know I did. This chapter could be an opening to a kind of closing story arc. So, I was wondering. Do you guys want me to write a longer story, or do you want me to wrap it up soon. If I do a longer story, there'll be a misson in there. If I do a shorter one… well, you'll find out in the next chapter. I know I want to have at least one mission in there somewhere. The difference is if you want more details about it, or if you want me to skip straight to the end part. I could write a mission, but it wouldn't me the main SkyeWard event. It would only be build up. The main event will be a bit dramatic, but bear with me, I promise not to go totally OOC on you guys.**

It's strange, she decides, to wake up to someone else's breathing. Someone else's heartbeat. Consciousness whispers to her sleep addled mind, but she puts it off. Because something is tugging gently at her scalp, and it feels good. Like a massage, but not. Tug, tug, tug. She opens her eyes. Sunlight trips over itself to collapse on the carpet, and she's leaning against something warm. There's something gentle pressing to the top of her head. She's only halfway there, a bleary image of Ward's closed eyes and a barely there grin filtering through her mind as she turns her head. She copies the smile, and reaches up, pressing her fingertip against his nose.

"Hello," she says.

Her reply is a yawn-ridden, "Hey."

"Still tired?"

"Not really."

"Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Hmm."

She lifts herself onto her forearms and extracts herself from the burrito of blankets and comfort and Ward.

"Where're you going?"

"There's this interesting thing called clothing, Agent Ward."

"I know Rookie, but it's early."

"The sun's up."

"So?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my S.O?"

"Skye, seriously. I know you're tired."

"But Waaaarrrrrd, the sky is awake, so _I_ am awake, so we have to _train_."

"Stop quoting Frozen and come back to bed."

Her eyebrow quirks, making him roll his eyes.

"Not like that Rookie."

"Oh no, I know exactly what you meant."

She smiles, one of those secret smiles that he doesn't see very often when they're alone, and he'd be damned if he'd ever seen it with the team around.

"Really though Ward, I gotta go."

She turns towards the door and slides her hand along the wall panel. It opens softly, and the image of Coulson, fist poised to knock, pulls them straight, Ward out of the bed, and standing to attention.

"Skye," he says, the fist falling to his side but never unclenching, "What are you doing in here?"

"Just, getting Ward up for training."

"Really? In your pajama's?"

AC can see right through the meager lie, but Skye still smiles and replies, "Well, all due respect to Agent Ward sir, but he does need more time in the morning nowadays."

"Huh. I see."

Coulson slides his eyes from the tall man to the hacker.

"We've got a mission. Get changed. Debrief in ten."

"Yes sir."

She slipped past Coulson and headed to her bunk.

"Sir-"

"Don't start with me Ward. You've broken protocol in this instance before with May. I know what the two of you had ended. I know that you may have feelings for Skye. But this team, it's her family, her first family. She needs to be able to trust us, so if you hurt her, let me be very clear when I say that you may find my hand slips while you're standing on the cargo ramp, and it would be a very long swim home. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

Coulson lets his icy gaze hang over his specialist for a moment.

"Get dressed."

**Little bit of Daddy Coulson laying down the law for you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I know that it's annoying. I've been trying, truly, but things have been busy and I have been more than a little blocked. But hey, I did it, yes? As always, reviews are perfection, and I'll try to update sometime within the next couple of weeks. Might be hard, with the semester almost over and all the big tests coming up, but I promise something.**

**Love you guys!**

**SlayGal**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Look, I know it's been forever, and I am so so sorry. Just to clarify, this story is an AU after Yes Men.**

** Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Chapter 6**

"This is Mason Earhl."

The man pasted on the screen is green eyed, dark haired, cold, proud, pale and a bit otter-like in facial structure.

"Okay," Simmons screwed her brow, "Why do we want him? His record looks clean."

"That's the problem. It's too clear, especially for a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent."

"Wait, Mason Earhl used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Coulson turned upon Skye, "You know him?"

"Yeah. He was a legend in the Rising Tide. In fact…" Her fingers were already twirling over her phone, lodged in her pocket.

"May I?"

Coulson bowed his head and motioned towards the screen.

Skye snapped the cell into place, and accessed some older records.

"I can still get into some of the archives they had before I was cut off."

She danced around the firewalls until a file appeared, portraying the same man, definitely, but with blood a frozen trickle from his left brow as the photo was taken.

"Nice of you to join us Agent Ward."

All eyes, previously latched onto the screen, flicked to Ward. He let out a small breath.

"I apologize, sir. It won't happen again."

"You're right it won't."

Skye wasn't completely sure they were talking about Wards lateness.

"Um, guys? I found something."

The men snapped back to the screen.

"Okay, he was a genius, best in the business, and a few years back, he fell off the grid."

"Why?"

"That's what we didn't have, until," she pulled up another article, "He resurfaced, three months ago. He came out as a billionaire, the owner of one of the largest chain of grocery stores in the United States, and the head of the one and only Cybertek."

"So Earhl is heading Centipede's main technological resource facility. Of course Fury sent us after him, it all makes sense."

"Wait, hold up," Skye put up a hand, "Fury gave us this mission?"

"Personally," Coulson remarked. "He wouldn't give me a reason, but now I know."

"So Fury wants this guy-"

"He wants him alive."

"It's logical. If he's at the top of a research facility, funds Centipedes projects, gives them what they need for, just about everything, Fury probably wants to interrogate him. A man like Earhl could be useful," Ward surmised.

"Especially if he cracks easy," Coulson pushed himself off the table.

"Skye, I want you getting everything the Rising Tide has or had on Earhl. Fitz and Simmons, pull up Cyberteks file. Blueprints, funding, whatever we've got. Every speck of information that could be relevant."

"Yes, sir," Simmons nodded. She and Fitz were already toeing the threshold.

"Take this," Coulson snaked his ID badge into her hand, "My level 8 clearance will give more than your level 5."

"Thank you sir."

The scientists scurried off to the lab.

"Coulson, how are we gonna do this? Earhl's a billionare, and you're telling us he was S.H.I.E.L.D. Even if he doesn't have a thousand dollars worth of security, he's probably got some kind of superspy mojo up his sleeve."

"Earhl was never in Operations. He was a Biochem Engineer. Left early on, after his first real project was shut down."

"What was the project sir?"

"The super-soldier serum Agent Ward."

"Then no wonder Centipede wants him," Skye breathed, "He's probably a landmine of secrets."

"I think it's more to do with the fact that his try at it was the only one that made it to testing. I wouldn't be surprised if they were paying him off. Earhl, the genius behind their constant fascination, plus Cyberteks funding, SHIELD would be facing a real threat."

"So we stop it," Skye stated, "How do we get past his security?"

"Turns out, we don't have to. He's having a party at his mansion and two days. We just have to be ready. Skye, I know you've been cooking up a new virus. Do you think you can have it done by tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"That's what I like to hear. When you're finished, give it to May. She and Simmons will be looking for a computer. When they find one that's hooked up to the main server, they'll activate it, and we can watch Centipede fall from afar. You, however, will be on the floor with Fitz, entertaining members of Earhls secret service."

"Wait, he has a secret service?"

"Of course. A man like him in a position like that? He'd take precaution to a whole new level. Ward; that leaves you with me, and we get the fun part."

"What's that sir?"

"We get to nab Mason Eahrl."

* * *

There's a soft rapping on Phil Coulsons office door.

"Come in."

"Sir?"

"Agent Ward. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to request that I'm on the floor with Skye for this mission."

"Oh?" the senior agent settled back in his armchair, letting his left brow pace its way up his forehead, "And why is that?"

"No reason sir."

"No reason? Would it be because of how I found the two of you this morning?"

"No, sir, Skye and I... we're nothing like that."

"Well I find that hard to believe," Coulson sighed and shifted out of his seat, walking around, and leaning against the front of his desk "Your record speaks for you Agent Ward. You've broken protocol before, with May. I found you this morning with a rookie agent in your bunk. I don't think I'm jumping to conclusions here, and, as much as I love children, I would rather not have one scampering around my plane."

"Sir, I've told you, Skye and I are just friends."

"But you want more."

"No! I mean..." he sat down heavily in the rickety wooden seat, "I don't know. All I know, is last time I wasn't there, she took two in the stomach. And I can't let that happen to her anymore."

"For her sake or yours."

"I'm not sure," He scraped his hand over his eyes, "Both?"

He heard Coulson let out a breath.

"Ward, I want you to know I'm not blind. I know what happened with Lorelei. And we are here for you. All of us. But if you're using Skye just to make yourself feel better, and then you toss her aside, that won't work. Not for me."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Maybe not."

Coulson copied Ward, moving his hand over his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"To answer your question, no. I won't switch the teams, but thank you for your concern."

Another heavy breath slowly makes its way past him.

"It's late, Ward. You should get some sleep."

Ward nodded, "Goodnight sir."

He stopped off the check on her before he went to bed.

SHe was sprawled out on her mattress, her hair half tied back, laptop open on her stomach, eyes shut.

He smiled, a huff of air flying past his nose as he did. Gently, he reached over, and placed the laptop, still open, on her bedside table, and unable to resist, dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Skye."

**So that is it. That is my new chapter. Hope it's good, especially since I wrote it at three in the morning (Thanks sis, for deleting my first draft). So Yeah, hope you like it. Probably gonna update sometime soon, keep you posted, then, since I'll be leaving for a week, I'll upload not one, btu 2 chapters. Woohoo! Unless I can convince my friend to upload for me.**

** Thanks for being patient with me lovelies!**

** SlayGal**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do love the response this fic has been getting, especially since I hardly ever update, which I am sorry for. But, good news is that swim practice has ended, so I have more time to write. Yeah!**

** Disclaimer: Oh goodness how I wish. I'm gonna make it clear, this is a Ward-is-not-HYDRA AU. This is because I started the fic after Yes-Men was aired, and I like the idea of Ward being a good guy. Shoot me. (Don't actually shoot me). I might start a Season 2-verse redemption fic for Ward, but it would mostly revolve around my OC, who would be Wards mysterious sister that we heard about in Providence. So… PM me, review, let me know if you'd be interested in reading that, I'll post the first chapter of that soon.**

** Chapter 7**

"And this will wipe their systems completely?"

"Well, yeah, but before it does that, it'll copy all their digital information and send it to us. Then it'll erase their hard drive."

"How long does it take."

"About 5 minutes? Ten? It depends on how much they have. How long do you think you'll have until you're discovered?"

"About five minutes. Ten. It depends on how well you cloaked it."

"In that case, you have twenty."

May sat on the armrest of the couch Skye had set herself up at.

"You seem pretty confident."

"I kind of have to be. I was up 'till one working on this and woke up at five to make sure there weren't any glitches. I'm just really… nervous, I guess, for this mission."

"Why would that be?"

"Well… it's kind of my first real assignment since I got shot. Call me crazy, but I'm not really keen on that happening again."

"Have you been training with Ward?"

"Not as much since Lorelei."

"That was weeks ago."

"Yeah. He looked like hell day before yesterday."

"Why is that?"

"I think she did something, made him sick somehow. He had some kind of relapse of what happened with the Berserker Staff."

"Is he alright now?"

"Yeah, he just… he had some stuff he needed to get out."

"What kind of stuff."

"Kind of… personal stuff, I guess. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you any of this. It's Wards business."

"Skye, if something is making him unwell, you should tell us. Me or Coulson."

"But he-"

"You know how stubborn he can be. He won't seek out help, even if it's something serious as this. I won't ask what he told you, but if he shows any signs of not being himself, I'd like you to say something."

May rested a hand on the hackers shoulder, and left the room.

Skye turned the words over in her mind. She knew May was right. Ward wouldn't ask for anything from anyone, but his health had to come first, especially right now.

"And these are for the infections. Any side effects? Specific way I should take them?"

"Specific way to take them? No. Well, with water, preferably. As for symptoms, they will mellow you out tremendously, which, if you ask me, is exactly what you need right now. Also, when you take them, they'll cause you to become drowsy. So I recommend taking two a day, One in the morning and one at night."

"Alright... but what about the mission. It's tomorrow, I need to train. Should I start it after the mission?"

Nervousness dirtied the scientists face for a moment.

"Simmons?"

His voice is anger chained with patience.

"I was actually thinking that you might want to skip the mission. Just one, just to get better."

"That's not an option."

"But it is necessary."

"Simmons, this is it, this is the mission. We could take Centipede down. Mason Earhl is the linchpin. Everything is connected to him, and if we can't capture him, we're screwed."

"I understand that Ward. You think I don't want them gone as much as you do? They've shot Skye. They turned Mike Peterson into a psychotic killer. I would do anything to make sure they were gone, but I won't sacrifice you or anyone else on this team. So please, just take your medicine and sit this one out."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

He collected the meds from the counter as he stalked off.

"He being a jerk again?"

Simmons let her breath fall out of her, "He's just under the Beserker effects again Fitz. He'll be fine soon."

"It doesn't give him a free pass to be such a blighter."

"I know that, but we have to work with it for now. He'll be back to himself in a few days."

"Tell me again how that's better?"

"Fitz-"

"I'm just saying, at least in this state he'll show a bit of emotion."

"That isn't fair."

"No, you know what isn't fair?" The tools he was working with clanged to the table, "That he gets away with it. It isn't just when he holds the Staff, Simmons. He's like that all the time. Pissed, and stubborn, and he was like that before any of this Asgardian stuff even happened. I don't know what happened to him when he was younger. I don't know if he had a messed up childhood or if he got picked on in school, I don't know. But it shouldn't give him an excuse to be such a grade A pain in the arse."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but right now we need to help him. He's our friend Fitz. We owe him that much."

"And I'm not telling you to just abandon him. I'm telling you, that he can't act like this, when all you're trying to do is help him."

"Fitz..."

"I hate seeing him act this way. There's a good person buried underneath all that hate and all that anger, and the only thing around here that really isn't fair is that he refuses to let that out."

"I know it isn't. We just have to help how we can."

"I know. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. The entire business with Lorelei put stress on everyone."

"Have you asked Skye to talk to him about the mission?"

"I'm not sure if I should."

"Well he'll listen to her."

"Maybe. Maybe it'll make him angrier. We're trying to calm him down Fitz, not rile him up."

"Yeah I know. Still," he gathered the tools up again, "It's worth a shot."

* * *

"Hey," she knocked against the wall, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," he said.

"Sweet."

She lounged on the chair. He hunched over on the bed, staring at the pills.

"New meds?"

"Supposed to help me control the anger."

"That's good."

"Simmons wants me off the mission."

"That's not."

She sat forward, "How come?"

"She thinks I'll go haywire or something in the middle of the capture."

"And you're mad at her about this... because..?"

"I need to be there. This is it. We can finally destroy them. Centipede, Cybertek, the whole operation. All we need is Eahrl."

"You short circuiting during the mission could be more dangerous than you sitting this one out. You said so yourself, this is a big one."

"I'll be fine."

"Ward, just do what Simmons tells you to do. For goodness sake you'll get hurt."

"What, you don't think I can do it? Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on my side. That doesn't mean I'm just gonna let you crash and burn!"

"Maybe you should! One agent doesn't matter when we're talking about the whole picture!"

"We're not talking about an agent, we're talking about you!"

"It doesn't matter, Skye," He reached for her hand, "They _shot _you. Don't you want to see them gone? Whatever happens, we're going to have to pay a price for that. Does it really matter what it is?"

"It does if it means losing you."

"Hey," He knelt in front of the seat, holding her face in his palms.

"I will be fine. I promise you. But we have to do this."

She bit her lip, salt water tracing down her cheek.

"It's _suicide. _Simmons said you needed rest, what if-?"

"Nothing bad is gonna happen Skye."

He pulled her face down and pressed his lips to her forehead. When he pulled away, her eyes were still shining and clear. Her breath came out strangled, and she collapsed into him, hands snatching at the material of his shirt. He tucked her under his chin and leaned them back against the wall, arms circling her small frame and holding her almost crushingly against his chest.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

"We're both gonna be okay," he lied.

** So hello. This chapter took me a while to write. Sorry about that. I planned to update much sooner, but life. Anyway, reviews are fantastic. Let me know what you liked, what you hated, what you want. I've got a pretty solid idea of where I want the story to go. Only another four, maybe five chapters to go lovelies. It is winding down fairly soon. So yes, I'd like a few requests of what you'd like for a perhaps epilogue. If you don't want an epilogue at all, let me know too.**

**Thanks loves!**

**SlayGal**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've been working out this chapter a bit, so we're gonna be seeing the start of the mission, yay! I'm hoping I don't do horribly with the action scenes, but if i do, please let me know. Review, pm, whatever. I want to make sure I'm not making any of you lovely people unhappy with this fic.**

**Disclaimer: A girl can dream, but sadly, no.**

**Chapter **

"Gather up, we're about to start the final run through."

Skye leaned against the holotable, Ward glued to her side. His eyes swept over the 3D blueprints rising out of the screen. Lasers tagged around corners of the copied halls.

"May and Simmons, the two of you are going to be looking for a computer. The most accessible seem to be in the security office. It's past the main foyer and ballroom. It's likely to be guarded, which is where Simmons comes in. While May is planting Skye's virus, you need to distract the officer on duty."

"How do you propose I do that sir?"

"You'll figure something out. Skye and Fitz, you two are on the floor. Comms are going to be managed automatically from the Bus. Your job is to distract Earhls security detail long enough for Ward and I to grab him. There's supposed to be three men accompanying him at all times. They all need to be out of the picture before we can do anything. Ward and I will start with the two of you, and we'll tail him until we get a clear window. Then it's on us. We get Earhl away from his security detail, we may have won this fight against centipede."

"Wheels down in an hour," May said, "So go get cleaned up."

* * *

Cleaned up is one way to put it. It's black tie. Ward, Coulson and Fitz are all decked out in tuxes. May has a sleek black dress on, a slit running from mid thigh down, perfect for kicking people in the face if need be. Simmons is dressed in a nice blue frock, black embroidery hemming the bottom and black collar at the top.

"Skye, c'mon. We gotta go."

"I don't like this."

"I bet you look fine. Just come out," Ward argued back.

She came out, wearing a wine colored dress that went to stop a few inches above her knees. Her hair was pulled back in an up-do, curls drifting around her cheeks.

"See? Fine," Simmons said.

They proceeded to Lola. Coulson hardly ever took his prized car out of the cargo hold, so it was an even bigger surprise when he handed the keys to Ward.

"You take Skye in Lola. And if I see a scratch on her, there'll be hell to pay."

Ward wasn't sure if he was talking about the car or the girl. He opened the door for Skye as the other four loaded up into two other of the nicer vehicles.

"You look gorgeous," he tells her.

"I look like a fool," she corrects him, leaning on her arm outside of the car.

"Hey," he takes her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back. She turns to look at him.

"You're going to do great. And you'll be the most beautiful woman on that floor tonight. I promise you that."

He pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles, "I promise."

She grants him with one of those secret smiles again, and he grins in return. Then, the bay door descends, and they're off into the star tracked night.

**Short Chappie, haven't had a lot of time lately. Sorry lovelies, but I'll try to be back next week with some more SkyeWard goodness. And hey, barely a month till **

**season 2. Until then, please review. They are fuel to my creative soul. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you want to see happen, and PM me with **

**prompts anytime. I may or may not put them in this fic, I already have a basic direction of where this is gonna go, but itf there's anything you want me to write **

**in general, leave it in a review or a PM.**

**Till next time.**

**Kisses!**

**SlayGal**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What up. Another update, but it will be short. That is only because, though, I'm going to update again, with a much more interesting chapter sometime within the next 3-4 days. Tuesday or Wednesday will probably be best., and after that, I'm gonna try doing it once a week. The story is gonna have another 3-4 chapters, maybe five, but I don't think it'll go that far. I hope you guys like it though.**

**Disclaimer: If I did, there'd be a lot of weird shit on this show. **

**Please Let me know what you think! Review or PM me, they really do help me write faster.**

**Chapter 9**

"After you," he said.

He was being a perfect gentleman, required for their guise. He held out his arm for her to take, leading her to the front entrance. A dark suited portly man was checking invitations. Skye held out theirs, frozen on her phone. As they were escorted in by another man in a dark suit, this one taller and thinner, she caught sight of Simmons, Fitz, May and Coulson slipping through the doors with a check to their e-vite. Coulson was wearing a pair of glasses, that weren't actually glasses, and May had a bluetooth, which wasn't really a bluetooth.

"I have to say," she turned to the man leading them towards the ballroom, "The car ride was long. Could I use the bathroom real quick?"

Their escort smiled warmly, "Of course," he pointed left, "Down that hall and to the left. Do hurry, Mr. Earhl doesn't much fancy being kept waiting."

She quirked the corner of her mouth in thanks, then followed his directions to the ladies room.

Locking herself in a stall, she put her comms in her ear, tuning it to the exact frequency.

"May? May can you hear me?"

She heard the other woman laugh tightly over the line.

"May if you can hear me stop laughing."

Immediately, the sound stopped.

"Excuse me a moment," May said to the butler servicing her and Coulson.

"Skye," she said a moment later, "That was not a good time."

"Sorry, just had to make sure it worked. Do you have the flashdrive?"

"I do. Simmons and I are set to meet in thirty minutes, just like you and Fitz and Coulson and Ward are. We've been over this before."

"We have, I'm sorry. I guess I'm-"

"Worried something will go wrong?"

Skye looked down and nodded, then, remembering May couldn't see her, replied, "Yeah."

"It won't. Not if we all play our parts. Now go."

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay."

May went back to her conversation and Skye turned off her microphone.

"Sorry," she said, back with Ward, "Haven't been feeling all that well."

"Car sickness?" Their escort asked sympathetically.

"Something like that."

"Not a problem miss..."

"Richards. Amelia and Kennedy Richards."

"Ah, yes. Right this way please."

Her feet already felt like hell in the high heels she was in as she and Ward followed along.

"Richards?" His breath tickled her ear.

"It was the first foster family that liked me, okay?"

"I wasn't-"

"I know. Let's just do this, okay?"

He took her hand, locking their fingers.

"It'll be fine," he smiled reassuringly.

"I know," she replied, returning the grin. So why did she feel like she was lying?

**Another super short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. But that is only because I'm posting a much longer one fairly soon. Next few days fairly soon. But, as always, I really do love to hear your guys's thoughts, and I hope you like the angle it's going at so far. So. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you want me to write more SkyeWard Fics? Feedback keeps me going, so please, review. Let me know your likes and dislikes and preferences. They really do help me write faster.**

**Thanks loves!**

**SlayGal**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm really love the responses I get in reviews and PM's for this story. So if you have a prediction, or something you'd like to see happen in this story or in any future SkyeWard stories that I probably will write, leave it in a review, and just let me know how you're liking the story so far. Really, I cannot tell you how much I love hearing your thoughts, so please please please review. I'm open to constructive criticism, or whatever you want to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: This would be an episode if it were mine.**

**Chapter 10**

"Here you are," Their escort puts them at the entryway to the hall, and leaves to collect other visitors.

"So what do you think people think this is?"

"Charity event , probably," Ward steered them through the crowds as Skye eyed the long gossamer and silk gowns.

"I feel underdressed," she remarked.

"You look beautiful. Trust me, people at these are always looking for an excuse to look fancier than need be."

They managed to get a spot at the edge of the space that had been created for dancing. Couple swung flawlessly around each other, the string quintette in the corner transitioning from Minuet to a Waltz and back with smooth precision.

"Thirty minutes until go time, what do we do?"

She felt Ward take her hand, and her eyes snapped to him.

"Blend in."

He led her to the edge of the swirling fray.

"I don't know how to dance," she said. Ward raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, I don't know how to dance like this."

Ward smiled, "I'll teach you. You put your hand on my shoulder."

She placed her left hand on his right side, near his neck.

"Other hand Skye."

She grimaced and switched.

"Good. Now place your other in mine."

She did as instructed.

"Alright. Now just keep your back straight, shoulders back, don't slouch. You'll be fine."

"But what do I do with my feet?"

"Follow my steps, okay?"

"Okay."

They joined the mass, Ward pulling Skye almost effortlessly through graceful steps. A moment later, she frowned.

"Did you just Fault In Our Stars me?"

He hid his grin.

"You did, didn't you?"

Ward simply laughs.

"Asshole," she muttered.

"Hey," he said, "That's not very nice, now is it?"

"I'm not a very nice person," she shot back.

"Well that's a lie."

"How do you know?"

"You're the nicest person I've ever met. If not the laziest."

That earned him a slap to his shoulder.

"I'm serious."

They stared at each other a moment.

"You're the nicest person I've ever met," he repeated.

Those words shouldn't have made Skye blush. Only they did.

* * *

Dancing was a way to forget things, but Skye is still surprised how easily it makes her forget their mission, until Coulson is in her ear, telling her to get into position.  
She and Ward detach from the dancers, her heading to Fitz's unruly mop, him for an unlocked back door their Commanding Officer had set.

"You ready?"

Skye nodded to Fitz and pulled her phone out of her pocket. With the press of a button, a signal is sent to the Bus, bounced back to the power system at the base of the mansion, and halts everything. How?

The lights go out.

They had to work fast now.

Coulson and Ward slipped out, using Coulson's glasses and a flashlight to find their destination. A side door, leading to the back of the ballroom.

Simmons and May are already near the security office when the rosy glow of the hall is replaced by total darkness, and the dim red emergency lights that flash on overhead. A moment later, those go out too, only the glow of an exit sign lighting their way. A few guards walk past, and May deals them a shot in the back with an ICER. In the darkness, no one can see them fall, much less go to their rescue.

The corridor containing the office in question is almost black. May and Simmons have adjusted to the darkness.

"You go," May said, "I'll wait until he's out of the picture."

"And how should I do that?"

The older agent pressed the cold barrel into Simmons palm.

"Oh," the scientist understood now.

May nodded, "Good luck."

The biochem specialist kept the pistol clamped in her hand, hidden, as she feigned panic and sprinted towards the guard.

"Oh thank heavens I found you," she squealed in a hysteria clotted tone. The man looked momentarily terrified. He didn't seem to know how to handle a frightened woman. Single, obviously. He gripped her shoulders, asking her to calm down in a voice shakier than hers.

"No, no you don't understand," Simmons wailed her reply. She was doing well, but even May behind the wall could hear the telltale Simmons vocal crack that gave way when she was trying to think fast about something that wasn't recalibrating neurotransmitters. She would have to get the job done quick.

"The lights went out and it was so-" Her ruse dropped with the man, knocked out by the ICER.

"So easy to incapacitate you."

May stepped out.

"Nice touch panicking."

"I've had lots of practice," she watched as Agent May dragged the man off to the side, and stood back up, dusting off her hands.

"Do you have the virus?"  
Simmons watched the older woman materialize the flash drive from seemingly nowhere.

"How did you-?"  
"It has pockets."

"Oh. Shall we?"

"We shall."

They opened the door to see the most genuinely fearful human being Simmons had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

"Small problem," Ward called.

"What?"

"Earhl isn't in the ballroom."

"Then where could he be?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?"

Coulson looked at the ground, gears turning in his head.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"What if Earhl knew we were coming?"

"How?"

"The Clairvoyant?"

Coulsons' head lifted towards his specialist.

"I thought you didn't believe in that sort of stuff?"

"With all due respect here sir but we've seen a drug that brought Skye back from the brink, and you back from the dead. I was just attacked by and Asgaurdian that put me under using her voice. It doesn't seem as far fetched anymore."

"Then he might not even be on the premise anymore."

"I don't think so. Think about it sir, if you knew your enemy was coming for you, I don't know about what you'd be doing, but I'd be with whatever I didn't want them getting their hands on, and I would stay with it."

Coulsons head shot up.

"What did you say?"

"I said-"

"No, about where you'd be."

"With whatever I didn't want my enemy to get my hands on."

The senior agent looked at Ward.

"The lab."

"Then let's go."

They made it a few steps before Coulson spoke again.

"So you're done?"

"What?"

"Blaming yourself for what happened with Lorelei. You're done?"

"I guess so."

"Hm. Good."

* * *

"How long is this gonna hold?" Skye bugged Fitz.

"I'm not sure. It could be ten minutes it could be twenty. Hopefully long enough for Coulson and Ward."

"Hopefully," she repeated.

Her eyes scanned the party. Most had taken their seats, not wanting to trip over something like a loose chair. The woman were conversing at their table in gossip and whispers, while the men stood by each other gruff tones shooting occasionally from their debates as to why the power, it seemed, had been suddenly cut in the mansion.  
She knew their post was important, but she hated this feeling of waiting and wondering. Besides what else could she do?

* * *

"Is it in?"

"Yes."

"Is it working?"

"Y-yes, I think so. Please don't short me."

"Oh, stop you're worrying. Even if she were to shoot you, you'd only be knocked unconscious, not dead."

"I don't think that's helping him Simmons."

"It wasn't meant to," the usually sweet mannered scientist slammed her palms against the desk startling the portly man.

"Work, faster," she demanded. You had never seen someone type so quick.

* * *

"Clear," Ward called.

He and Coulson advanced to a pair of sliding doors. They were made of Industrial steel, and blackened glass.

"What do you think?"

"Not bulletproof, as far as I can tell."

"That's what I was hoping for."

He fired two rounds at each panel. They broke, spraying razor shards across the hallway, stubborn pieces hanging in the frames.

"Agent Coulson. I was wondering when you would show."

* * *

Bangs could be heard below the ballroom. A gasp skipped through the partygoers, along with a few yells of, "Hey!"

"What's going on?" Skye asked.

"I dunno," Fitz replied, sparing a quick glance at the lights, "But this won't hold out forever. The signal is about to recede."

Skye chewed at her lip.

"Give me the phone."

Fitz complied.

"What are you doing?"

"If I can somehow amplify the waves, or resend the signal, it could buy us some more time," she answered, not looking up as she fiddled with the codes.

"And help Ward and Coulson."

"And May and Simmons. I've almost... Got it!"

Her victory cheer attracted stares, but she didn't care.

"Bingo."

* * *

"Is it almost done?"

"Y-yes."

There was shouting outside the office. May sighed, looking at the security detail.

"Did you press the silent alarm?"

"Maybe," he sounded like a guilty child.

"Wait here. Simmons," for the second time she handed off her ICER, "Keep an eye on him."

The scientist nodded, resuming Mays position of an ICER to the mans head.

"Keep going," she growled.

The pilot exited the room.

Four men were almost slamming into walls trying to run towards her. They were sloppy, easy targets.

One shouted, "Hey! Freeze!"

He was within arms reach when May flipped him to his back, joining his still unconscious friend on the ground. She drover her foot into his stomach, effectively winding him even further than he had been previously.

His friend came from behind, and she caught him with an elbow jerked into his nose. Blood slipped down his lip, and his eyes were dazed. A simple uppercut puts him out of the action for a short while.

Ugly #3 tried, but be didn't get much further than Mays foot swiping at his throat, larynx long forgotten, he now seems to be choking on air.

The last one was easiest. He goes down from her elbow slammed into his left eye and leaving a bruise, knocking him back into a wall. The disgusting sound of his head hitting the cinderblocks is chilling.

May stopped to catch her breathe and look at the damage. By now, Earhls secret service probably knew she was there, and if anything spelled trouble...

"Simmons," she knocked, "It's me, open up."

Jemma does exactly that, in time to see a smaller man wrap a tight hand around Agent Mays throat and point a gun at her own chest.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're still here. I would've thought you were long gone by now, with your little Clairvoyant whispering in your ear, why wouldn't you run?"

Mason Earhl stares at Agent Coulson, who, with Ward, has a gun trained on their target, with baleful eyes and a sump athletic knot between his brows, like an adult surveying a small child. The man has almost black hair, flying around his head in an unruly crescent of curls. His otter like face is punctuated by light, blue green eyes, and barely there lines trace his mouth, like he spent most of himself time smiling, though he didn't. He wears a tights, darks suit, no tie, and crisp white shirt, all outlining a slender figure. He is lounging in a wide, worn leather armchair, a cup of tea frozen between its saucer and his lips. A set game of chest holds it's post at the coffee table before him, and his feet aren't much further away, crossed at the ankles, long legs stretching a good 2 1/2 feet from the rest of him. A single, cushioned, maroon easy chair marks a partners spot across from him, and even surrounded by the industrial equipment of his lab, he is completely relaxed in his 4 1/2 by 4 Persian Carpet square of games and tea.

"I'm sorry John couldn't join us," he sipped from his cup, "He is indisposed at the moment, taking care of your team mates."

"Answer my question!"

"Now, now, Agent Coulson. No rush."

The agents jaw tightened, and he forced a breath into his lungs. Calm down.

"Earhl, why didn't you run?"

"Well what's the point? Run now, and I'd be spending the rest of my time with S.H.I.E.L.D on my tail. I think not. I'd rather know where my next meal was coming from, even if it was through a slot in a metal door."

His accent was English and his voice was deep.

"So you're okay with getting captured? Why?"

"Well what's the point in turning on my tail and fleeing? There's more to life than just the game Agent. Every so often, you have to survive."

"What game? What are you talking about?"  
Earhl brought the cup to his lips.

"Are you familiar with the game of chess Agent Coulson?"

"Does it matter?"

"I want to make sure this analogy doesn't fly over your head."  
He gulped down a bit more tea and went on explaining.

"The game, Agent, the game. Any war, any battle really, is like a particularly interesting game do chess, where every in is a piece, and the secrets we protect are the kings. In example, your Avengers initiative is like your White Queen. You and your team are the knights, and I, am but a humble rook."

"What?"

"I thought you said it wouldn't go over your head," Earhl sighed, sipped, and continued,

"I speak, Agent Coulson, of the grand chess match that your organization is locked in with mine. We are the weapons. We protect our secrets like knights and bishops would their king."

"What would that make the Clairvoyant?"

"One of the players. S.H.I.E.L.D is the other. Only, you are playing on the board like its a battleground. The Clairvoyant sees the entire game."

"Coulson, we have to go," Ward cuts through his reverie.  
He turns to his junior agent.

"Why?"

"It might have something to do with the timer counting down to the activation of land mines beneath your airplane and in your cars," Earhl cut in, directing Coulsons attention to the small time clock at the edge of the room, "Speaking of chess."

"Five minutes Agent Coulson. You'll never make it in time."

Coulson started towards the target, fully intending to walk out somehow with the upper hand.

"Take me if you wish, but we'll all die if we step wrong."

Earhl laughed, low and menacing.

"Rook leads knight straight into a trap."

Coulson looked back at him.

"But why?"

"Sorry?"  
"Why would you do that? You know that we'd take you with us, then you'd die too. And even if we did somehow make it off the ground, I'm willing to bet there's someone, somewhere, with their finger on a big red button, ready to blow us out of the sky, so why?"

"I'm hoping you'll take up the other option."

"Which is?"

"Surrender. You and your team will be taken into custody, held tortured for information, but you just might survive. Might. There's a hacker of yours that could be very useful to us. She'll be first."

"Don't you dare-" Ward growled.

"She'd survive longer than you, Agent Ward," Earhl glared, "Oh... But you're in love with her aren't you?"

Ward shifted under their targets gaze.

"The Clairvoyant left that out last time we spoke. I'll be sure to remember."

"Leave her out of this," Coulson cut in.

"Oh yes, you care for the girl. Like she's your own. Maybe that's how I'll get to you two. Ask you a question, hold her head under a bucket of water until you answer."

Ward felt it in his stomach. Hatred, anger, burning his veins, setting his lungs on fire. And fear, black as dust, pulling his chest in on itself, boiling behind his eyes, momentarily shredding his sanity.

His hand was wrapped around Earhl's throat, squeezing.

"Ward," Coulson called. Their targets face was changing to blue in his hand. His grip tightened and he growled, "You won't touch her."

Earhl lay on the floor, panting and coughing red as Ward backed away.

"And how will you stop me?"

"I'll go back, on my own, and I'll take you with me. I'd shoot you now, but S.H.I.E.L.D wants you alive."

"I won't be if you take me."

"But at least it'll look like I tried, instead of just putting a bullet in your face. You're not asking us if we'd like to survive, your asking us how we'd rather die."

"And you would kill yourself, just to stop me? Centipede will go on without my help Agent Ward."

"Point taken. But maybe I'll slow you down."

Earhl looked up at him, smiling, blood dribbling down his lips from Ward squeezing a bit to hard.

"Four more minutes Agent Ward."

* * *

The silent stand off was lasting too long, when the short, hedge-hog like man drew back.

"Leave the drive and go."

May looked at him, rubbing her throat warily.

"But-" Simmons protest was matted with a simple, "That or I kill you," from the hedge hog Brit.

The pilot grabbed her arm, leading her out of the room. The lights are back on.

"I don't understand, why did he let us go?"

"I don't know. But from my experience it's never anything good."

"We should go back for it."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"They've seen us, we can't go back."

"Then who can?"

"May!"

They turned to see Fitz and Skye racing towards them. Skye's shoes are in her hand, long released from her feet.

"What's happening?" Fitz asked hurriedly.

"I'm not sure. But Skye-they have the hard drive with the virus, and they've seen us."

"Did it-"

"It worked, but it's gone."  
She nodded slowly.

"It's okay, I'll go back and get it. You guys go meet up with Ward and Coulson. I'll catch up."

"Skye, are you sure?"

There was steel in the hackers eye, and she smiled. Answer enough.

"Down the hall and to the left," May pressed the cold barrel into her hands.

"There's a man with a gun probably still in there. Do what it takes. Be careful."

With a Skye patented smirk, she took a look at her team mates.

"And Skye?"

Her gaze went to May.

"That wasn't an ICER."

The hackers smirk turned to a full blown grin. She turned towards the hall.

And took off running.

**Dear goodness that took a while to write. But please, please please, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseee let me know what you think with a review or a PM. I hope you all liked the longer chapter. I think the next one will be the same way so...  
Review!  
Love y'all!  
SlayGal**


End file.
